Sometimes You're Wrong
by ninacx
Summary: When the touch of winter finally reaches Ooo, Finn and Jake find themselves bored. That is, until Finn finds him and his bro going on a quest with a group of four friends- not including their flying cat. / A lot of OCs, and rated T just in case.


After deleting my fan-fiction "Darker Than Night"- because I realized the storyline was _way_ too rushed (and going through a pen name change) - I decided to start a new one. I _guess_ I'll eventually come back to DTN, but as of now… _no. _Besides, I promised my RL friends I would start this story ASAP. So, this is now **officially** my first fan-fiction! u"

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any aspect of Adventure Time (it rightfully belongs to Pendleton Ward), nor do I own the following OC characters (my friends do [one OC per person, to clarify]); Beth Crystaline, Paige Prudence Perry, Toby the Cat, and Lucas Wolver. The only things I own are the story[line] and my OC- Faelin Aurora Nature.

* * *

A snowflake gently landed on the bridge of Finn's nose, making a small shiver rack through his body.

The cold touch of winter had fallen upon the mysterious land of Ooo, making senior citizens retreat to their houses, while children rushed to put on thick wool jackets so their mothers will allow them to play in the white snow that lay outside their houses.

- ღ -

The hero boy named Finn silently sat down under the shade of a candy tree nearby, taking in a large breath of air. Both he and his magical adopted brother- Jake- had saved a nest of freezing baby birds from the icy grasp of the cold weather a few minutes ago. The feat wasn't truly amazing, and left Finn wanting to do something more… _spectacular._

"Hey, Finn, you okay?" Jake asked in concern, stretching over to Finn and after a few moments of silence, sat down next to him.

Finn gave Jake a small smile and gave a slight nod of his head, "Yup, I just feel like… you know, there's something or someone in danger- I just don't know what it is!"

Finn sighed and out of boredom, began making a miniature snowman from the snow around him.

Jake looked over at Finn and chuckled- he was sporting his usual attire, although because of the cold wore a pink sweater that was knitted by Princess Bubblegum when the two had gone on a quest to slay the Lich.

The two boys were silent, almost daring eachother to break the silence. Although, neither did.

After several frustrating minutes of trying to get the shape of his snowman correct, he stopped and closed his eyes.

For a few moments, the two did nothing but rest, silently hoping there would be a frightened scream from Princess Bubblegum's castle so the two could go and do something useful. Yet despite their silent prayers, nothing happened.

Finn squirmed restlessly- he obviously wasn't used to the silent atmosphere nature provided. Feeling bad for his younger sibling, Jake pulled out his viola, and began playing, slowly lulling Finn into the land of dreams and adventures.

- ღ -

"Jake! Did you hear that?" Finn asked, his head jerking up. How long had he been asleep?

The dog shook his head no- he obviously hadn't heard a thing. He raised an eyebrow at Finn- was he pulling some prank on him?

"Dude, if this is some prank, you're gonna get it!" Jake threatened half-heartedly. Finn shook his head in response, and grabbed Jake's hand.

"I- I heard something! I swear!" Finn insisted, his eyes wide. His body trembled with excitement- he was sure adventure was in store for him and his bro.

"You swear on that lump of PB's hair?" he asked cautiously- the dog himself had become tiresome from waiting for Finn to wake up.

Finn rolled his eyes- "Yeah, yeah, sure- hurry up!"

Jake groaned, and slowly got up. He wasn't exactly in the mood for adventuring, but he would put up with it for the sake of his bud.

The hero smiled and yelled his signature sentence-

"**ADVENTURE TIME!"  
**

The two boys ran through the dense candy forest- Jake had finally realized what Finn had meant. Jake hadn't heard it, but he could finally smell the out-of-place scents.

The dog had detected the metallic smell of a dagger and the distinct smell of blood. The smells made him want to hurl.

After running for a good amount of time, Finn and Jake stumbled upon a clearing. At first, the two saw nothing, and only heard the sounds of shrieks and roars. But after looking around, they found a cave.

"Jake… we have to go in there!" Finn proclaimed, his eyes shining.

"I don't know about that, Finn…" the dog replied unsurely. "It sounds pretty dangerous- I mean, from what I can tell, there are maybe like five people in there! They probably have it under control."

Finn ignored Jake's reasoning and ran into the cave waving his sword and while screaming "ADVENTURE!"

Jake face-palmed himself and ran into the cave, knowing that without him, Finn would surely get himself into trouble.

- ღ -

"Jake! Over here!" Finn hissed, waving the dog over frantically.

Jake turned his head around at the sound of Finn's voice. He raced over and frowned.

"What on Ooo were you thinking, Finn? That wasn't cool!" Jake muttered, looking around cautiously. He had already run into an angry flock of bats, which weren't really fond of Jake's corny jokes.

Finn shook his head, too excited (or was it scared?) to speak, and motioned Jake to look around the corner of the massive cave. Jake muttered something under his breath and shrunk down until he was the size of Finn's hand.

Jake quietly scurried over Finn's ankle and stuck his head around the corner Finn kept motioning to. He stifled a yelp of surprise.

A humanoid was attacking a huge bear, who roared angrily at her.

The girl had long dark green hair and held two daggers in either hand- she stabbed at the bear with one of them. The stab only stunned the bear for a moment before it snapped into reality and swung a paw at her, only missing by a few inches. The girl hissed and stood her ground.

"Vice grip!" she yelled, her voice soon being distorted into loud overlapping echoes.

_So that's how Finn heard the sounds!_ Jake realized. The dog looked around quickly, and saw Finn watching the fight right next to him. He knew that Finn would soon burst into battle, dragging him along with him.

Jake's attention snapped back to the reality when he realized Finn was already starting to run into the fight- but the blonde boy stopped cold. Finn watched as he saw the solid rock floor in front of the green-haired girl began to crack. His eyes widened.

Vines whipped out from the crack and wrapped around the bear. The girl gave a small devilish smile. The bear roared in rage, and attempted to break out of the strong grip of the long plants to no avail.

She walked towards the bear triumphantly, holding one of her daggers threateningly. Spoke slowly.

"Now, you see what happened?" the girl sneered softly, her eyes narrowing. "I warned you to never draw blood from my friends again… I told you. But alas, your kind tends not to listen to _my_ species, do they?" Her question came out more like a statement than a question- her confidence was plain in sight.

"Well, you know the punishment!" she laughed, bringing up a dagger. "You won't-"

The girl was cut off abruptly as Finn rammed into her. A squeal of initial shock escaped her throat. Acting quickly, Finn ran towards the bear and cut the vines with his sword and motioned the bear to run. It did exactly that.

"Hey, Jake, hold that girl down!" the hero yelled to his brother. Jake gave Finn a small nod and stretched over to the girl. He felt a sharp stab in his side.

Jake recoiled, giving a loud yelp. He looked up to see a boy with glistening silver hair, with white wolf ears on protruding from the top of his head. The wolf-like human narrowed his eyes at Jake, pointing a red sword at him.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to will my sword to become its true form!" he spat, the color of his eyes sharper than his sword's blade.

Finn had just turned around and was about to help Jake when realized he was standing in a thick tube of water. His throat tightened.

"WHAT THE GLOB!" he yelled, noticing the water did not fall on him. It simply stayed still. He looked behind him and saw a girl with her hands out stretched. A blue light seemed to radiate off of them.

"You don't know what you've just done," she murmured.

By now, the green-haired girl had recovered from her shock and had crawled over to someone neither Finn or Jake had noticed at first.

A girl with hair slightly shorter than Marceline's was slumped against the wall, bleeding heavily- her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Fae, she'll be okay," the wolf-like boy murmured, his eyes still glued to Jake. If looks could kill, Jake would've died three minutes ago.

The green-haired girl- apparently _Fae_- ignored the boy's words and was glaring at Finn through the tube of water he was confined in.

Fae stood up shakily, the grip on her daggers tightening. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screamed, throwing a dagger at him- it missed only because Finn had ducked just in time.

"W- Well… it looked like you were going to kill that bear!" Finn countered, his own hands clenching into fists. How dare this girl get in the way of _justice_?

Fae smiled- not the friendly kind of smile. The I'm-going-to-kill-you kind of smile.

"I wasn't even going to kill that bear, you idiot. I only needed the bear's emerald orb! And that bear wasn't even a _normal_ bear! It's a jewel celestial bear… every jewel celestial bear is born with a special orb that holds a special power. That one had the orb of remedies.

"But you know _what_? That bear happened to be the one that almost killed my friend- my _best_ friend. It was pure luck that the bear was the holder of the remedy orb; otherwise it would've taken over three months to find the right bear!" she spat, her smile twisting into a scowl.

Finn winced under the girl's glare, although one thing did confuse him- "Then why were you beating it up if you weren't going to kill it?"

"Do you not know how jewel celestial bears work?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Finn suddenly felt not only dumber than he usually was, but a blush creeping onto his face.

Fae sighed. "Jewel celestial bears are bound by magical laws that when a drop of blood is drawn from them, they must immediately hand over their orb and retrieve it from the person who drew blood from them one month later," she stated matter-of-factly.

Finn covered his ears with his hands.

"Too much info going into my fourteen-year old brain!" he screamed. Fae rolled her eyes and turned back to her friend.

Jake had been studying the injured girl slumped against the wall- he spoke up.

"Um… isn't your friend like… a ghost?" Jake asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Fae didn't even bother to look at the dog who had tried to 'hold her down' only a few minutes ago. "You're right, but she's a special species of ghost. Paige is a prealderick ghost. She has all the powers of a normal ghost, but she isn't immortal. Technically, for Paige to die, she has to die twice."

Jake cocked his head to a side, and asked another question- "What happens when she _does_ die a second time?" he asked.

There was a pained expression on green-haired girl's face.

"Nobody knows- and I don't plan on finding out."

* * *

So, what do you think? From writing this, I _know_ I've improved on **NOT RUSHING THE STORYLINE. **As well as lengthening my chapters. :3


End file.
